The Dark Purge 2/Counterstrike
AP: 15 Goal: Slay All Enemies EXP: 500 Zenny: 4,850 Item Drop: Bonus: Lazuli: 1 Transcript Before Stage Clear Tyrfing: We made it back to town as planned. …Look there, isn't that Laevateinn?! Freikugel: Nein nein! This can't be true! She is not breathing! Tyrfing: Laevateinn… Were we too late? Greed: That was quite a bold move, circling back to town like that. Greed: Or should I say, a foolish one? Tyrfing: Green?! I didn't expect to be spotted so quickly. Pride: Hello there! Happy to see me? Or perhaps bad or sad? Pride: Hopefully not the first one, ha ha! Sloth: Will you stop going back and forth between the same places? It's really a big hassle for me. Greed: It seems the other Killer Princesses abandoned their commander and fled. Greed: But I suppose that's about the extent of your loyalty. Tyrfing: That's--! ---- Question 1=''"So then, they did escape safely."'' Tyrfing: Oh, heh heh. That's a relief! |-|Question 2=''"So they obeyed my order to escape."'' Tyrfing: Heh heh heh, that shows that they ARE loyal. |-|Question 3=''"Let's hurry up and rendezvous with the others."'' Tyrfing: Okay! ---- Tyrfing: I will protect my commander if it costs me my life! Freikugel: Now I'm going to dazzle you with my one-woman show of uber ballistic carnage! Pride: What's that? You're going to let us make Swiss cheese out of you? Pride: Nothing would be better than to see your faces in pain! Greed: Wishing for the impossible… Such greed will be your downfall. Tyrfing: Ngggh… Such sinister power! But we cannot afford to lose this one. Sloth: But defeat is already staring you right in the face. Maybe I'll just slay that commander of yours first. Tyrfing: Commander! Sloth: You've caused enough trouble already. Just die! ---- Question 1=''"Get up Laevateinn! You can do it!"'' Laevateinn: Commander...? |-|Question 2=''"Open your eyes, Laevateinn!"'' Laevateinn: Commander...? |-|Question 3=''"We're here, Laevateinn!"'' Laevateinn: Commander...? ---- Laevateinn: If I just keep sleeping like this, it will be so much easier. ???: …va…inn… Laevateinn: Huh?! Laevateinn: …Oh, here we go… You really are a pain, you know that? Laevateinn: I must not let myself rest yet, even if the world is doomed to be destroyed. Laevateinn: Honestly, such a pain… Sloth: Stop spouting that nonsense and die already. Sloth: Huh?! What's going on? Suddenly, Laevateinn's body began to shine bright, and from her chest, the hilt of a sword appeared. As if by instinct, the commander grasped it, and with a mighty heave, pulled it out. At that moment, Laevateinn awoke. Laevateinn: *Sigh* I missed my chance for eternal peace thanks to you. How will you ever make that up to me? Sloth: …A sword?! What on earth… Laevateinn: Commander, that's my sword. You mind giving it back? Guess I'm ready to put in a little effort now. Sloth: What's with you? It's like you've completely changed. Sloth: But whatever. If you've come back to life, I'll just have to kill you again! After Stage Clear Greed: Gah! A Killer Princess with power equivalent to ours?! Pride: This is bad, really bad! And not fun at all! Pride: You people are supposed to be sad and sorrowful. Sloth: This really sucks. I mean, I already killed you once! Laevateinn: I'm sick of being chased around by you people. Enough of this! Greed: Ack… Fall back… Retreat! Pride: Now you made ME feel bad and sad! You won't get away with this! Sloth: *Sigh* This is more trouble than it's worth… Laevateinn: Should we go after them? Tyrfing: No, this has already gone far enough. Tyrfing: What a relief to find you still alive, Laevateinn! Freikugel: Ja, I feel uber happy right now! Laevateinn: You should have just left me behind like I asked. Laevateinn: Seriously… Such a pain. Tyrfing: So, what is that sword and where did it come from? It really is quite beautiful. Laevateinn: All I know is it came from inside of me. Laevateinn: Could this… Could this be what the Dark Agent is after? A silence filled the air. From Laevateinn's mysterious sword, to the Dark Agent's relentless pursuit… There was little if any information to go on. For the commander, only one thing was certain: they couldn't stay on the defensive any longer. It was time they took the fight to their attackers. It was time for some payback for the harm that had come to their cherished comrades. So it was the party decided to once again make their way to Yggdrasil. Greed: I'm prepared to take the blame for this blunder. Dark Agent: I can't believe even you people failed in this task. Dark Agent: Still, you were at a severe disadvantage once that weapon appeared. It was wise of you to withdraw. Dark Agent: It seems they possess memories far beyond what they should. Dark Agent: In order to maintain order in the world…we have no choice but to slay them. Dark Agent: Summon the remaining two, Envy and Gluttony Once all seven of you have gathered, go purge them once and for all. Greed: Understood! We will commence preparation at once! Dark Agent: The gods' will must be done. Category:The Dark Purge